Viejos amigos nuevos cambios
by Acui
Summary: La SS aparece despues de de los incidentes de los Fullbringers. Rukia descubre que no todo es como era y que si quiere algo tiene que actuar e Ichigo descubre que los sentimientos pueden ser uy confusos
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**Viejos amigos nuevos cambios **

**Hola si se preguntan porque este título la verdad no sé no se me ocurrió otro y quería subir el fic. En este fic subiré fichas técnicas así que no se preocupen ubicaran bien a los personajes.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y de nadie más y los créditos del fic son míos agradezco sus reviews**

CAPITULO 1: PRÓLOGO

-Ichi-nii-dijo Yuzu desde la escalera- apresúrate a desayunar si no te apuras no comerás y te dolerá el estomago

-Ya voy-dijo cierto chico peli naranja desde la habitación con el número 15 en su puerta (la razón por la que estaba ahí solo acui-sama lo sabe)

-Ichigo si no bajas me comeré tú desayuno- dijo Ishin Kurosaki con los palillos mientras veía el reloj y esperaba un tiempo adecuado para tener una buena excusa por haber engullido el desayuno de su hijo pero justo cuando los palillos ya había tomado un gran trozo del omelete una patada lo mando a volar

-¿¡Qué clase de padre amenaza con comerse el desayuno de su hijo que está aún en crecimiento!-dijo el primogénito de los Kurosaki mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su chaqueta escolar

-¡Tú no eres un bebe! ¿Verdad Yuzu…Karin?-dijo Ishin moviéndose en posiciones extrañas como siempre

-No, pero tú no eres ni siquiera un buen ejemplo de padre decente-dijo Karin sentándose mientras y tomando sus palillos

-Esposa mía ¿Qué he hecho para que nuestras hijas me hablen así?-dijo Ishin corriendo al gran poster del comedor y abrazándolo mientras ríos de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Para empezar poner ese nuevo poster de mamá ¿no era obvio que no queríamos otro?-dijo Karin recordando como el anterior se había roto por el exceso de lágrimas que le habían caído y con los abrazos se había roto

Ichigo solo miro la rutina de siempre mientras terminaba su jugo y dejaba los platos

-Ya me voy-anunció con su maletín en mano y dirigiéndose a la escuela –_solo un año más y podre ir a la escuela en auto solo uno-_ desde que Ishin había visto el exceso de accidentes de auto provocados por adolescentes solo le permitió a Ichigo conducir hasta ser mayor de edad y el auto por supuesto lo pagaría el esa era la razón por la que estaba ahorrando el nuevo auto sería suyo después de que le pagaran la cuota del club de soccer; después de eso lo tendría y solo tendría que esperar unos pocos meses para sacar el permiso y estrenarlo

-Kurosaki-kun-dijo una voz atrás de el

La idol de tercer año Orihime Inoue estaba frente a él con la sonrisa usual mientras se ponía nerviosa

-Hola Inoue ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ichigo algo extrañado por verla antes de la escuela

-Hoy vienen ¿no?-dijo Ishida a su lado

Ichigo en serio detestaba cuando le llegaban por sorpresa aunque no tanto como…

-Se supone que llegan hoy- dijo Chad detrás de el

-CHAD YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLEGUES POR LA ESPALDA-dijo Ichigo molesto solo faltaba…

-I…CHI…GO-dijo la voz de una de las personas más molestas para Ichigo

-Hola Keigo-dijo Ichigo poniendo su brazo en la posición usual para callarlo

-Malo…eres muy malo Ichigo-kun-dijo Keigo abrazando la pierna de Mizuiro

-Hola Ichigo otra vez Keigo te molestó ¿verdad?-dijo el chico con su sonrisa usual y el teléfono en mano

-No es solo que estoy de malas-dijo Ichigo

-¿Cuándo no lo estas Kurosaki?-pregunto Ishida acomodándose los lentes

-Tú cállate-dijo Ichigo con venitas en su frente

-Bueno, nos veremos-dijo Mizuiro mientras se llevaba a un llorón Keigo colgado del pie

-En fin, hoy llegan ¿verdad?-pregunto Ishida regresando al tema principal

-Si hoy llegan nuestros "nuevos estudiantes"-dijo Ichigo

-¿Quién diría que después de más de un año al fin vendrían de nuevo a la escuela?-dijo Orihime riendo mientras recordaba su corta visita a la escuela

-Fue un desastre-dijo Ichigo recordando

-Ya hable con el director sobre el traslado así que todo debería estar listo pero aun así hable con Urahara-san-dijo Ishida

-Bueno no importa parece que pronto llegarán muero por ver como reaccionaran a los cambios-dijo Orihime

-Casi parece que lo estas disfrutando-dijo Ichigo

-Bueno hace tiempo que la SS no ha venido así que estoy emocionada-dijo Orihime mientras planeaba que les mostraría primero si su nueva canción mejorada o sus nuevos platillos

-Veremos cómo reaccionan-dijo Ishida

**Continuara **

**Trataré de subir el próximo pronto**

**Ficha Técnica**

**Yasutora Sado:**

**Edad: 17 Cumpleaños: 7 de Abril**

**Altura: 1,96 Peso: 122 kg Sangre: A**

**Le gusta: todo lo pequeño que pueda proteger.**

**No le gusta: Que molesten a sus amigos ni a los demás ni que lo critiquen por su color de piel.**

**Ocupación: Actualmente trabaja medio tiempo en una guardería (raro pero cierto) y es estudiante de tercero en la preparatoria de Karakura**

**Chad es de los amigos más leales a Ichigo y después del incidente con Gingo insistió en recompensarlo y aun busca la forma de hacerlo. Tiene un consentido en la guardería que le recuerda a Yuichi Shibata, tiene un gato llamado Cristi y le han ofrecido un trabajo como a Ichigo de portero al menos 10 veces en un día. Tiene una obsesión secreta por los peluches y un pánico espantoso a la comida de Orihime después de que esta le diera a probar de su platillo después de la clase de cocina lo cual lo llevo a un día en el hospital**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Empacando?

**Viejos Amigos Nuevos Cambios**

**Hola de nuevo estoy subiendo rápido porque lo iba a subir mañana pero como es navidad no creo tener tiempo así que lo subo de una vez gracias por los reviews y espero más**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo yo solamente los uso a mi antojo (acui-chan: ha ha [maniática risa…maniática risa])**

CAPITULO 2 ¿EMPACANDO?

-No, no llevare esa blusa es de la temporada pasada-decía Matsumoto lanzando ropa desde su oficina mientras los miembros de su escuadrón corrían por todos lados recibiendo la ropa que su teniente había estado lanzado por los últimos 40 minutos

-Matsumoto-san-dijo Momo mientras entraba a la oficina del teniente del escuadrón diez –shiro-kun dice que partirán en una hora y espera que ya este…lista

Momo era una chica si, le gustaba comprar también pero no al nivel de Matsumoto. Todo el piso de la oficina de la teniente estaba repleto de ropa desde chaquetas a ropa íntima (acui: vaya mujer) además para colmo un montón de maletas

-Momo-chan-dijo Matsumoto rompiendo la prenda que tenía en las manos y abrazando a la chica –no sé qué hacer no tengo ropa y nos vamos a ir pronto además no se qué maleta elegir y no pude ir a mi tratamiento facial

-Matsumoto-san estoy segura que puede llevar cualquier ropa y comprar más ahí así que…-la pequeña no pudo terminar porque la teniente con los ojos iluminados dio vueltas

-Eso es Momo-chan llevare la mejor ropa que tenga diré que eran andrajos y luego actualizare mi guardarropa cuando llegue y nadie se dará cuenta ahora solo falta elegir la maleta y…

Momo no le dio más tiempo a Matsumoto y se fue rumbo a la habitación del teniente del escuadrón seis

-Renji oye como…-si Matsumoto era rara Renji era…especial. Renji no estaba debatiéndose en que maleta llevar pero si en la ropa y no solo eso también en los lentes

-¿Qué piensas Momo los lentes Giorgio Armani (acui: marca de lentes de sol) con el traje de mafioso o el traje de rapero con los lentes Prada?- dijo el teniente con las cosas en la mano

Momo no abrió la boca solo salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de la única persona cuerda que sabía que iría

-Kuchiki-san yo…-bueno oficialmente ya nadie normal iría

Si bien Rukia no se peleaba por ropa, maletas, lentes o trajes estaba sumamente preocupada por su Chappy y el resto de sus conejos

-Veamos este o este… no este es Chappy edición verano aunque estamos en otoño aun podría llevarlo diablos aun no llega la edición de otoño- Rukia estaba hecha una fiera –Maldito Urahara

Momo suspiro no tenía caso ir al escuadrón once ya sabía cómo estarían probablemente Ikkaku estaría atrapado entre que crema de afeitar llevar aunque todo el mundo sabía que él era calvo y Yumichika estaría peleándose por los peines

-Parece que todos están actuando como tontos-dijo Momo suspirando mientras veía el cielo desde el balcón del quinto escuadrón

-Ellos están emocionados por que van a ver a Ichi-dijo la voz infantil de la teniente del escuadrón once –"calvito" estaba metiendo una espada de madera en la maleta pero no lo dejaron creo que quiere jugar con Ichi

-Yachiru-chan ¿es tan divertido ir?-pregunto Momo con curiosidad

-Si es muy divertido, hay muchos dulces y comida y dulces y golosinas y juegos y dulces-dijo la teniente con florecitas alrededor de ella –y hay algo llamado playa con unos animales extraños con pinzas

-Ya entiendo Yachiru-chan es muy divertido ir-dijo Momo riendo ante la mirada ilusionada de la pequeña Shinigami

-Me voy Ken-chan va a salir y necesita que lo ayude si no se perderá-dijo Yachiru saltando desde el balcón

Momo sonrió por supuesto que le gustaría ir también seguramente las cosas serían más entretenidas

.

.

.

-Matsumoto-san-dijo Rukia alcanzado a los demás

-Hola Rukia-chan-dijo Matsumoto sonriendo con sus dos maletas al lado de ella

-Rukia la puerta se abrirá pronto –dijo Renji poniéndose sus lentes

Rukia le dio una patada a Renji lanzándolo justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió

-Oye no te adelantes-dijo Ikkaku molesto corriendo tras Renji nadie lo dejaba atrás y menos un ex miembro de su escuadrón

Y así todos los Shinigami pasaron por la puerta que ahora conectaba con el sótano de la tienda de Urahara

-Bienvenidos-dijo Urahara con sonrisa habitual

-Hola-dijo Renji

-Bien Matsumoto-san Inoe-san dijo que te quedarías con ella Ishin-san dijo que Kuchiki-san podría quedarse con ellos y los demás se quedaran conmigo-dijo el hombre con el sombrero mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo maléfico

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Renji

-A estas horas deben estar en la escuela ya hable con Ishida-san es una fortuna que tengamos a alguien con cargo importante en la escuela con nosotros si no serpia un poco difícil últimamente meter personas de contrabando es un poco más complicado que antes-dijo Urahara

-Vamos ya quiero usar mi uniforme de nuevo-dijo Matsumoto corriendo a las escaleras

Cuando todos se adelantaron Rukia se acercó a Urahara

-¿Qué dijo Ichigo?-pregunto Rukia

-No he hablado con Kurosaki-san desde hace unos días y yo no le di la noticia-dijo Urahara –supongo que lo sabrán cuando lleguen

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Rukia alcanzando a los demás

-Y puede que te enteres de algunas cosas nuevas Kuchiki-san-dijo Urahara en un volumen tan bajo que solo pudo escuchar el gato negro junto a él que reía internamente como el hombre

**Continuara**

**Bueno aquí poniendo el segundo capítulo la SS ya llegó a Karakura ¿Qué pasará? O.O quien sabe solo yo **

**Ficha Técnica**

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Cumpleaños: 29 de septiembre **

**Peso: 57 kg Altura: 1,73**

**Ocupación: Teniente del escuadrón 10, Shinigami **

**Le gusta: Molestar a su capitán **

**No le gusta: Los abusivos ni los altos precios en tiendas**

**Ella adora ir al mundo humano por la ropa y porque se siente hermosa. Tiene una colección de fotos de Toshiro dormido y de catálogos de ropa. Le gusta la comida de Orihime lo cual causa conmoción en todos dudando de que su sentido del gusto este bien. Siempre se pelea con su espada**


End file.
